Hobolord
Hobolord is one of the founding members of the Omega Hobos. He formerly went by the codename of Ironkau; however, a retcon device remade him into Hobolord. Biography Infamous Hobolord During a skirmish with local bums Ironkau is hit by a retcon grenade, causing him to relive the events of the Omega Hobos storyline as Hobolord. After the effects of the retcon grenade wear off, he returns to the present day as Hobolord right after the explosion of the retcon grenade. Hobos Divided As a result of the PS4 vs. Xbox One debate, the Omega Hobos become divided based on the consoles they chose to purchase: Hobolord and Sky Crimson on PS4 side and Nukelex and Arrowwolf on the Xbox One side. Azacheeseko remained neutral. Alpha vs. Omega The Alpha Hobos return after years of being MIA. However, it is revealed that they are working for the Alpha Bums and have successfully infiltrated Malvern Industries. Hoboverse After the battle between the Alpha and Omega Hobos, a rift in the space time continuum causes characters from across the timeline to cross into the current timeline. This includes (but is not limited to) The Hobo King, the Legendary Hobos, the New Age of Hobos, Ironkau (pre-Infamous Hobolord), Elder Sky Crimson, Sebastian Stuvensky, Nikolai Stuvensky, and other characters that I will list later on. During the event, Ironkau challenges Hobolord to a deathmatch to decide who would continue on in hobo history as the leader of the Omega Hobos. Hobolord manages to defeat Ironkau, but refuses to kill him, despite being offered a retcon bullet that would prevent his own existence from being erased by doing so. Ironkau acknowledges that Hobolord had proven himself worthy to be the leader of the Omega Hobos. Infamous Ironkau A character calling himself "Bum King," who was created as a result of the Hoboverse anomaly, has stolen the Ironkau exosuit and uses it to commit crimes and do bum things. With the other hobos busy with their lives, Hobolord takes it upon himself to put an end to the new bum threat. The Hobo Hunters The Alpha bums have teamed up with an elite group of mercenaries called The Hobo Hunters to put and end to the Omega Hobos. Hoboverse Alter The Omega Hobos travel to the Alterverse, the home universe of Xelekun and Linadex. Personality Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Small Arms User:' Hobolord is proficient with all kinds of firearms, though he prefers using smaller weapons. *'Proficient Dual-Wielding with Firearms: '''Hobolord has been shown to be proficient with dual-wielding pistols. Equipment *'M1911': One of Hobolord's main weapons. While dual-wielding, he usually wields this pistol in his right hand. *'Five-seveN': One of Hobolord's main weapons. While dual-wielding, he usually wields this pistol in his left hand. *'Tactical Baton': Hobolord's primary melee weapon. A retractable baton with a foam grip. *'PP-2000: 'One of Hobolord's primary weapons. He usually dual-wields a pair of these. *'MP5SD: '''A silenced submachine gun that Hobolord claims to have used a lot in the past. He occassionally uses it. Trivia * The name Hobolord is inspired by Star-Lord. * After the retcon, it is unknown if he still possesses his light based powers, or his Ironkau exoskeleton. ** In Infamous Ironkau, it is revealed that the Ironkau exosuit exists and is kept in storage by Malvern Industries since Hobolord never claimed it as a result of the retcon grenade. ** In Omega Hobos Great Operations, Hobolord inherits Ironkau's light magic after defeating him during the Hoboverse arc.